Information stored on the internet may become available to unauthorized users who exploit security vulnerabilities. A common exploit involves a web site that includes two frames that a user may navigate to. One frame may select and cache an object in the other frame. When the one frame causes the other frame to navigate to another web site, the one frame may use the cached object to access unauthorized data in the other frame. The one frame may then upload the unauthorized data to the original web site.
For example, a hypertext markup language object includes a reference to a markup domain from which it was created. The object may be cached in one domain. During subsequent navigation to another web site, the markup domain associated with the object may change. The cached object may be exploited to access the contents of an inner document associated with the changed markup domain. An unauthorized user may exploit this security vulnerability to obtain information that is intended to be unavailable to the user.